diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diabetes
, a form of '''Cushing's disease, a form of Diabetes Insipidus), the ovary for females ( Diabetes Mellitus, Secondary Diabetes, Transient Diabetes), the adrenal gland (a form of Cushing's disease, Addison's disease), the thyroid gland ( Hypothyroid) and the pancreas (Diabetes Mellitus).]]Diabetes refers to either diabetes mellitus or diabetes insipidus, with this site focusing mainly on Diabetes Mellitus. Diabetes insipidus is a chronic condition of insufficient Antidiuretic hormone or resistance to this hormone. Diabetes mellitus is a chronic condition of insufficient insulin or resistance to it, and high blood glucose levels. Diabetes insipidus *Transient Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog With Acromegaly-Journal of Small Animal Practice-1999 *Transient, Traumatically Induced, Central Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog-JAVMA-1989 *Diabetes Insipidus: The Other Diabetes *Vet Info 4 Dogs-Diabetes Insipidus *Polydipsia & Polyuria in Dogs-Petplace.com *All about Diabetes Insipidus in pets *Polyuria, Polydipsia & Diabetes Insipidus-WSAVA 2002-Dr. Richard Nelson *Diabetes Insipidus in Pets-DiabetesInsipidus.org *Pets Get DI Too-Opossum Pike Veterinary Clinic *Puff's Diabetes Insipidus Story *Max, The NDI Dog *Monte, My DI Dog *Vicki, My DI Dog *Desmopressin/DDAVP-For Use in Central Diabetes Insipidus in Dogs & Cats-Petplace.com *Diabetes Insipidus-Petplace.com *Diabetes Mellitus-Symptoms Common to Other Diseases-Petplace.com *Logical Approach to Polyuria and Polydipsia-Church-WSAVA 2009 *Diabetes Insipidus-ProVet UK See wikipedia:Diabetes insipidus for further information. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Canine Diabetes Insipidus Yahoo Mail List Diabetes mellitus Diabetes mellitus is commonly divided into two typesWorld Health Organization definitions and diagnosis of diabetes, depending on the origin of the condition: Type 1 Type 1 diabetes, sometimes called "juvenile diabetes", is caused by destruction of the beta cells of the pancreas. The condition is also referred to as Insulin-Dependent diabetes, meaning the sufferer must have insulin to replace the insulin his/her pancreas is no longer capable of producing or able to produce in enough quantity to properly supply the body's need for it. Dogs have Insulin-Dependent, or Type 1, diabetesVetsulin for Diabetic Dogs-Owner-Difference Between Type 1 and Type 2 Diabetes. Fast Facts-Diabetes Mellitus * The typical canine diabetes patient is middle-aged, femaleVIN-Canine Diabetes and overweight at diagnosis. * The typical feline diabetes patient is middle-aged, male, and overweight at diagnosisFeline Diabetes-PetsHealth. * Cats are one of the few species capable of developing a form of diabetes which is very much like that of Type 2 in humans. Both can develop amyloid deposits which inhibit the endocrine pancreas from working properly Similarities of Type 2 Diabetes in Cats & Humans-American Journal of Pathology. * Type 2 diabetes is rare in dogs, but between 80-95% of cats with diabetes suffer from the Type 2 formUnderstanding Feline Diabetes Mellitus, J. Rand, R. Marshall, 2005. * The number of dogs diagnosed with diabetes mellitus has increased three-fold in thirty years. Looking back on survival rates from almost the same time period, only 50% survived the first 60 days after diagnosis and went on to be successfully treated at home. With treatment, diabetic dogs are able to survive as long as non-diabetic dogs of the same age and genderBeyond Insulin Therapy: Achieving Optimal Control in Diabetic Dogs Drs. Fleeman & Rand-U-Queensland 2005. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Muffin pet diabetes e-mail list More Information *Drs. Fleeman & Rand Re: Most Diabetic Dogs Being Type 1--Latent Autoimmune *Canine Juvenile Diabetes-Pet Education *FDMB posting regarding types in dogs and cats, from a talk by Dr. David Bruyette, DVM *Pathogenesis of Diabetes Mellitus--Canines and Felines 2003 WSAVA Presentation *Diabetes Mellitus Classifications-Vetsulin *Comparative Aspects of Diabetes Mellitus in Dogs and Cats-Molecular & Cellular Endocrinology-2002 *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Disorders-Cats & Dogs-Provet UK *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans-Growth Hormone & IGF Research 2003 Online Videos *Cornell University-Feline Health Center-Diabetes: Getting the Diagnosis Flash Movie Though the movie is essentially aimed at feline diabetes, the diabetes concepts presented in it are basic to the disease, making it suitable for all. References Category:Terms Category:Introduction Category:Content